


The Sun Also Rises [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, He DID NOT like how that turned out, Is it better to be loved or feared?, Lelouch has tried Fear, Lelouch will show them, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, SHOW THEM ALL, This time Lelouch will be Loved, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: The night is darkest just before dawn, but dawn will come regardless.Driven by his love for his sister, Lelouch Lamperouge vi Brittania became the Demon Emperor, feared and hated the world over. Very few people knew that the assassination of the ninety-ninth Emperor was actually an honour suicide, assisted by a dear friend and retainer in a long-held Japanese tradition. Zero Requiem went... perfectly to plan. Lelouch died, and took much of the world's hatred with him.The Collective Consciousness of Man is not people, and they will not let their Champion remain lost to them.Lelouch wakes to life after his death by the blessing of the World of C... and the possibilities available to him are endless.original work by: Sanjunopodfic by: viceandvirtue





	The Sun Also Rises [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sun Also Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675505) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 

01 [The King is Dead, Long Live the King](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/the-king-is-dead-long-live-the-king)


End file.
